Life Is Too Short
by LindaBabii
Summary: Bentley gives Sly some advice that later becomes a major life lesson that could change Sly forever
1. Chapter 1

**first fanfiction ever so it may not be the best but tell me what you think :D**

* * *

><p>As the night dawned, the beautiful sky turned into a soft crimson, the colors overtook the sky filling in everything that the light touched. Sitting on the rooftop of the safe house, Sly was mesmerized by how beautiful and unreal the scene looked. It just seemed so perfect, that only in a fairytale or dream such beauty could exist. The sun was barely still above the horizon. Its light skewed among the clouds, with some violet, some orange, and some red, all vibrant and alive. You can hear the faint crashes of the waves of the beach nearby. This had to be the most beautiful things he has ever seen… Well second most beautiful because there was something or should I say someone that would always take his breath away. To him, she was true beauty's description, not just physically but her personality, her determination, everything about her he loved. Her name was Carmelita Fox. One of the things that was holding him back from being with her was that they came from to opposite worlds. She was born from a family of law enforcement and he was from a family of thieves. He hasn't seen her for almost a month now and doesn't know if he can wait until the next heist to see her again. He lost his train of thought when heard his friend Bentley roll up next to him.<p>

"What's up buddy?" Bentley said.

"Just enjoying the view." Sly said, never taking his eyes the sunset.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Bentley asked.

Sly chuckled and looked at Bentley and said "You know me all too well."

"Well I don't know what you are doing here waiting, just imagining what could happen if you told her how you feel. Look Sly, I know you have strong feelings for her and you can't just leave her wondering. Life is too short for that. Back when Lefewee kidnapped Penelope I was terrified. I thought I was about to lose someone I loved and never get to know if she loved me back or if we would ever have a future together. You feel empty and nothing can ever fill that emptiness until you get that person back and I got lucky and I did get her back but all of us aren't that lucky. What I am trying to say is you should really considered talking to her on how you feel because you never know when it might be too late. All I want is for my best friend to be happy."

After that, Bentley patted Sly on the back and rolled off back into the safe house.

"Where did that come from?" Sly thought to himself. "I guess that doesn't really matter but what does matter is that he is right…"

And with that, Sly picked up his cane, and he started to sprint, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, only to reach the balcony of Carmelita's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! :) So what do you think?This is my first time ever writing a story here so i hope it isnt to bad.:) I know kinda short the second chapter is little longer :) If you could please review my story and tell me what i need to work on or what i did good i would appreciate it :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tired and worn out from another day of work, Carmelita opened the door to her apartment and went straight to the bathroom. She just wanted to take a nice hot shower and just lie down and escape from all her troubles for the night. Once in the bathroom, she quickly undressed and got into the shower. The hot water relaxed every muscle in her body and felt wonderful on her. When she sure that she was nice and clean she put on her fluffy white bathrobe and wrapped her hair up in a snow white towel. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Carmelita wasn't blind, she knew that she was beautiful but wasn't conceited about it. She had everything. She had the body that any woman would die for. She had nice sapphire blue curly hair that was almost touching her butt. She never wore makeup, she was just naturally beautiful. Her face was eye-catching. She might have been work at Interpol for many years now but whenever she walks by guys there are always stop and stare, while the woman would envy her and thought how lucky she was. But a blessing can be a curse in disguise and vice versa. Sure she is beautiful but that is what most guys ever seem to see. They don't really look at her as a person but as a prize to win and to show off to their friends. That's why she really doesn't date much. That and because she is always working her butt off to get the promotion she deserves. But that doesn't stop the guys from trying to hit on her. The guys that know her know never to try anything on her again. Oh no, she can take of herself!But there is always one that is either new at Interpol or just asking for a beating and takes his chances despite the warnings he is given from the guys that have done the same mistake before and learned the hard way. Well one guy took his chances slapped her butt when she was walking by and before he could do anything else… Well that day he left work with a hand print across his face and a broken hand. Thinking about this made her frown but then she sighed when she remembered the one person that treated her like no one ever has. She shaked her head as if trying to shake off the thought but as much as she denied it, she knew that she felt something else for Sly Cooper.

"Darn it, pull yourself together! She said to herself.

"He is a thief and you're a cop. Your job is to bring him to justice and that's that."

Then she went to her room and didn't even realize long she must have been in the shower. When she got in the shower it was sunset and now it was dark with the full moon glowing high in the sky. She then turned on her flat screen T.V. and changed it the news channel. She put on a red tank top and some black shorts. As she watched the news, she sat on her bed and was brushing and untangling her hair and then she stopped when she heard them talk about the notorious Sly Cooper.

"Since last month we haven't heard about any robberies but who knows when that raccoon will strike again. Last month he stole one of the diamonds that had on display. It was one of the largest in the world and is worth more than $725,000! I'm starting to think that we might never see him behind bars."

Then Carmelita, frustrated with what she heard, she turned off the T.V.

"Are they questioning Interpol? They honestly think we are incapable of catching him!" She thought to herself. Carmelita was angry and frustrated.

"Damn it Ringtail!" she said out loud balling her fist up just wanting take her frustration out on something.

"What did I do now?"

Carmelita gasped and turned around to where the voice was coming from. She knows that voice anywhere and would be able to hear him from a mile away. Bewildered, she saw standing there Sly Cooper at the doorway of her balcony, with his signature cocky smile, leaning back completely at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! :) So what do you think?This is my first time ever writing a story here so i hope it isnt to bad.:) I know kinda short the second chapter is little longer :) If you could please review my story and tell me what i need to work on or what i did good i would appreciate it :D i will work on it tonight and update it tomorrow ;D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sly's POV<span>**

And there she was, looking as gorgeous as she usually does, caught off guard by realizing the fact that she wasn't alone. I laughed at the expression on her face, it was to perfect.

"Good Evening Carmelita, happy to see me? I know I am more than happy to see you. How have you been for the past month or so?"

She composed herself quickly, her face changing in an instant, her face showing how ticked off she was been and said,

"How have I been? I have been working endless stressful shifts trying to catch you! Who knows how long it been since I've gotten a good night's sleep! People are starting to think that we are incompetent of catching you!"

She is so cute when she is angry. I laughed and that just irked her even more.

"What's so funny!"

"Well I don't agree entirely with what you just said. If you weren't with Interpol then that would be true. You're the only officer there that has caught me. You caught me more than once actually and not to mention you did it all single-handedly. But I was always able to find a way to escape and that's not your fault. If you were ever to leave Interpol, they would lose one of the most determined and dedicated officers I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on, and they will lose even the slightest chance to get me behind bars."

Carmelita started to blush and asked, shocked once again.

"And how is that so? They can get anyone, someone as good as me or even better if they wanted too, so how can there not be at least a possibility?"

"Well, you practically know more about us more than anyone who isn't in the cooper gang already. You've fought alongside us before and you have the most experience."

I chuckled, and said

" You even have my weakness at your advantage and don't even know it!"

My voice got softer and sincere,

"But I don't think I would stay here for them to get another cop to chase me down … it wouldn't be the same thrill I get when I have you chasing me. The thought of having such a unique, lovely young lady like you hot on my heels, is always an added bonus for me. "

Carmelita blushed bright red and smiled

"Cooper, Why are you here? I can have arrested for breaking and entering into an officer's home!"

"Sweet Carmelita, you and I both know that you aren't going to arrest me tonight and even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to catch me." I said, playfully with my smug smile never leaving my face.

"Oh is that so…." She smiled evilly.

That was my cue to run. I was running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and after a few seconds of running she just a few feet behind me, shock pistol in her hand.

Laughing I said "how I love playing this game of cat and mouse."

She laughed with me. "It never seems to get old, now does it?"

She tried to shock me but I dodge each of the bolts with ease.

"Never will, but I love the person I play this game with more than anything in the world."

I slowed down to a jog but I kept going. I soon turned around to see her reaction because I realized I wasn't being chased anymore. I look around and then my heart sank and this night took a turn for the worst. On the rooftop right across from me, there lays my beloved Carmelita. I jumped across to where she is and picked her up bridal style into my arms. She was having hard time breathing and she had hand over her chest, wheezing in pain. She was barely conscious, eyes seemed to be looking for something but finding nothing in the process.

"Carmelita, you are going to be ok, ok? Just please hold on, hold on."

_"I don't even think she can hear me. I don't even think got the chance to hear me tell her that I loved her"_ I thought to myself

I was on the verge of losing it. I checked if she had been injured but there was nothing. Bentley was right_; "you don't know when it might be too late" _His words seemed to echo throughout my head.

"But it can't be too late, it just can't be." I said to myself

This can't be happening. Why now? Why her? She has to pull through she just had to. Seeing her this way mad me sick. She was one of the toughest and strongest women that I've ever seen and it was strange seeing her so weak and defenseless. This being my true love only made me feel worse.

"Sly" was what Carmelita was able to croak out before drifting into unconsciousness.

Next thing I knew it, I found myself running.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Carmelita's POV<span>**

The pain in my chest was excruciating. Every second that ticked by, I found it harder and harder to catch my breath and keep my eyes from closing. My ears were ringing and all that I could hear were my thoughts. How did I end up like this? All remember that I was chasing sly and the next thing I know it I'm on the ground. I should have listened to Chief Barkley when I had the chance. He told me to go to the doctor about those chest pains I was experiencing this month. But no little Miss-too-stubborn had to say she was in the best condition she's ever been in because she wanted that promotion to much and was not about to let some pain stop her. Gosh, I feel so stupid! Why is it that when comes to being too late, we realize we should have taken advantage of the time we had to avoid disaster? I felt something warm embrace me and pick me up from the cool ground. I look up to see Sly. The terror in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes made it seem as if he just saw a ghost. Wow, I might be dying and NOW is the time that I realize that i want my feelings to be known and to know if he feels the same way! Sooner than I wanted, my eyesight began to fade away and I tried to keep them open looking for Sly's handsome face. It's funny how after have you had something for so long, only when you think your about to lose it, that's when you realize the value it has and how you wish you would have cherished it like you are now when time seems to be almost up. I have known sly for years, and it makes me sad that all that time was wasted when action should have been taken. I managed to find my voice and said his name once before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter three :D i worked making the chapter longer! Its funny how at the beginning of when i was righting this i had totally different idea on this but i decided to add a little twist :) Please review and i will add the next chapter maybe tomorrow ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is Chapter four! :D Hope all of you guys like!_**

* * *

><p>Faster than I ever thought possible, I sprinted as if MY life depended on it. No, my life did depend on it. Without Carmelita, life would be like the dark side of the moon. Dark, empty, and lifeless. I have always known I felt something for Carmelita since day one but this…. This was truly an eye opener. Before this, it was as if I was blind man, who knew what he was feeling but he never saw how much was there. I looked back at the happier times we have shared. I have always treated her with the respect but now that I look back at it, there were so many things that I could have done differently. I could hear one of the conversations that I shared with my father when I was seven going through my head.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_Dad, what is the most valuable treasure you have?" I asked mesmerized by one of the gems he had in his collection._

"_Well Sly, my most valuable treasure would have to be…" Then Connor Cooper smiled _

"_Well what is it?" I asked impatiently, looking away from the gem, now giving my father my all of my attention._

_Connor chuckled know that he had Sly's attention "Go to the kitchen and go see for yourself." _

_Sly ran out of his dad's office to the kitchen only to see his mother cooking dinner for the night. She had on a light blue V-neck shirt and a pair of light blue jeans with a white apron on top of it. She had jet black curly hair that reached to her mid-back and she had hazel eyes. Her body was very slim and curvy and she was tall but not as tall as her husband. She was very beautiful. She saw sly from the corner of her eye._

_She smiled and said "hi sweetie." _

"_Hi mom" and then I ran back to my father and sat on his lap._

"_Dad, the only thing there was mom and food?"_

_Connor smiled "Which one do you think I'm talking about?"_

"_Mom is your treasure?"_

"_Yes sir. You and your mother are the most wonderful and important things in my life. I could lose all my loot but as long as I have you two safe and sound and most importantly happy I wouldn't care. I am pretty sure you were expecting me to say something like a bag full of gold coins or a ruby the size of a potato but you see sly there is more to life than just being a thief. I use to think I was living the life until I fell in love with your mother and had you. Being a thief maybe fun for a while but its more fun when you have someone you can share it with. True friends and love are hard to come so don't ever take those granite.__ One day you will understand what I mean. This is one rigorous heist but one that will always be worthwhile. "_

_**End of Flash Back**_

I understand what he means now. Having her in my arms like this, not even knowing if she is still alive, it cured my blindness and I saw how much she really meant to me. Words can't even describe what I feel. It feels as if saying a simple "I love you", was like comparing one mere drop of water to the ocean. Just thinking about this made me run even faster. A trip running at my normal speed would have taken me hour and half but this time I reached the safe house in five minutes.

I almost broke the whole door down, as I rushed inside to the living room. Bentley and Murray were playing video games with Penelope watching them but as soon as I entered they got on their feet ready for action.

"What happened?" they all said in unison. All of them had a mix of a shocked and worried expression on their face.

"I will tell you later but right now need you guys to save her!" I exclaimed

"Follow me" Bentley said

They all went down to the basement. Bentley and Penelope remade it as infirmary so if in case we ever needed it in case we got sick or hurt on the job, or an emergency happened to pop up. There was a bunch of monitors and state of the art equipment all over the room. The walls were waiting and it even had the same clean smell of a hospital. I set Carmelita down on the bed gently and kissed her forehead. Her face was perfectly still. This reminded me of when she was a sleep. Even asleep she was flawless.

"Bentley and Penelope, please save her, I can't lose her." I pleaded, my voice cracking at the end

"We will do everything in our power but right now I need you to go back upstairs with Murray and I need you to wait there until me or Bentley tells you that you can "Penelope said while Bentley was already setting things up.

I nodded and reluctantly left, right now I didn't have it in me to argue and they are more likely to more than with me here instead of being in the way. I reached the top of the steps and went to the living room. Murray was there and just sitting on the big, white couch. I guess he was waiting for me because he wasn't playing his video games anymore. I sat down on the end of the couch, leaned my head back and I started to massage my temples, trying to calm myself down unsuccessfully. I could tell that Murray could see all the distress and worry on my face and he tried to help.

"Hey man, what happened?" he said calmly

"I don't know, one second we are both laughing, she was chasing after me, having a blast and then…"

My voiced cracked and I found myself having hard time breathing but I continued anyways.

"I turned around and I saw her lying on the ground, in pain. I think she was having a heart attack but by the time I got there she was drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness. I told her I loved her but I don't think she heard me… "

I felt like I was in the verge of bursting out in tears but I had to stay strong. I would have never imagined this outcome. The worst I was expecting tonight was if Carmelita didn't love back but now I might never know. Murray pulled me away from my thoughts and said

"Sly right now you need to stay calm and focus on her getting better. Bentley and Penelope are helping her out as we speak. Anyways, I have faith in Carmelita's recovery because she is strong and I know she can pull through."

Hours, minutes, seconds. They were beginning to feel the same to me. Not a word from either of them and every second that ticked by it seemed harder to fight the temptation to walk in there. I got here at 10:30pm and now its 1:26am. Practically three hours have gone by and I have been pacing nonstop waiting to be allowed in. I soon decided to lie down across the couch and think about the happy memories me and Carmelita shared. I guess seem to be able to calm me down because I was later woken up by Penelope. I checked the clock and saw that it was about to 2:30.

"How is she? Why did it take so long? Is she going to live?" I asked immediately

There was a long pause. Then Penelope finally was able to speak, she whispered faintly

"Sly I am so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! that's chapter 4 for you :D Aslan333 i actually did think about it! but i don't think i can pull something like that off but the idea was interesting :) If you would be so kind and telling me what you think, i would greatly appreciate it!<strong> **;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So this is chapter 5! sorry i didn't post anything yesterday but i was trying to help out my mom and get some community service hours :D so yea last chapter so hope you like it and tell me what you think! **:D

This could not be. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I went rushing down to the basement to down to see it with my own eyes because this seemed impossible. How could someone so strong like Carmelita not survive? Bentley was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Sly, Penelope and I did our best but her heart beat is just way too weak." Bentley sighed" Her heart was pushed way more than she could handle. You're lucky enough that when you brought her here she only fainted and didn't have a heart attack or worst… From the tests that I did, I managed to find out that Carmelita has a heart rhythm disorder. This is means that her heart beats irregularly. I'm still trying to figure out how I can try and save her but I don't think I will have enough time. but don't lose hope yet, we are going to harder than ever because I just can't stand the idea of you losing her and me watching in background doing nothing …" Bentley's voice cracked the end.

I misunderstood Penelope. She came to tell me that Carmelita wasn't dead… yet that is, but there was a chance that they could save her but they might not get whatever they need there in time. This was kind of a bitter-sweet moment. More bitter, than sweet though. Yes there was a chance of her surviving but the odds weren't good. I tried not to look at it that way but there was no way of knowing what the outcome will be.

"Bentley it's not your fault and I don't blame either of you for this. I appreciate that you are doing your best and that means a lot to me… do you think I could spend some time alone with her? I don't want to waste time not being with her and not know if this could be my last chance." I said, my voice getting quieter by the end.

"Sure thing pal, and don't lose hope, I will be doing research in the other room, so if you need me just call."

With that Bentley went to the other room and shut the door. I walked over to Carmelita's room and I peeked through the doorway and then my heart melted. There she was sleeping on the bed, in a white rob, and she had all sorts of things connected to her, monitoring her condition. I walked in and sat down in scooted it right next to the side of her bed.

"Carmelita, I am so sorry. I am the reason you are in here and… "

"Stop"

I jumped a little in my seat. I thought she was asleep. It made me feel a little better to know that I will have a chance to talk to her. She was now looking at me, her hazel brown eyes staring into mine.

"Why? Maybe if I didn't go over, this could have been avoided. This is my fault and…"

"I said to stop alright" her voice got a little louder "Like my mother use to tell me, _**It takes two to tango, but one to initiate it**__. _I didn't have to go after you knowing that you would get away but I did it anyways so it's not your fault. If anything its mine, so just drop it ok."

"If that makes you happy, I will stop talking about it but I'm not letting you take the blame."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was pointless to argue and mumbled "fine".

"Carmelita, did you hear anything that I said to you before you fainted?" I whispered

"No, I could barely hear myself think… and that reminds me. Cooper, why did you come by to my apartment in the first place? I know you came to tell me something because you usually come by when you _think_ I'm asleep so what did you want to tell me? "

I laughed nervously and slightly blushed. I need to learn how to tell when she really is asleep! It was so easy to forget about all of the things that happened when I was talking to her. She always had that effect on me. She would make forget about my troubles and fears and all I thought about was being with her.

"You were awake all of those times? You're better at fooling people than I am." I smiled "Well, think about our last conversation and tell me what you think?"

She thought about it and then said in a confused tone "Sly, what do I have that makes you weak?"

This made me smile even bigger.

"Well it's something I want more than anything in the world and I would give up everything I had for it. I would never give it a second thought to protect it and its value is priceless. I have wanted it ever since we met and nothing would ever compare to its beauty."

She was stumped "Ringtail, the nicest thing I have is a necklace I got from my mom and I don't think the diamond is even real."

This made me laugh and smile my signature smile that I knew she liked and she smiled back.

"What's so funny?" she said smiling.

"You thought it was something as simple as a necklace." I said my smile never leaving its place.

"Oh yea, well then tell me what I have that is so amazing"

I got up and gave her a light peck on the lips and I pulled back a little but our noses were still touching. My voice got soft and sincere, all the traces of the earlier joking gone. "Your heart. I knew I felt something for you since day one and I always wanted something more. I would always look out for you and made sure you were safe. But now that this happened it made me realize that I love you more than anything in the world. Words don't describe what I feel for you or ever will. I went to your apartment to tell you that I loved you but this happened and I have been taking things for granted and should have told you since day one. I don't care that you're a cop and I'm a thief. If loving you is wrong, then my heart just won't let me be right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you don't love me back that's ok, but I need to know because life is too short and full of surprises and I don't want to have think about what could have been."

**Carmelita's POV**

What? Did he just say what I thought he said? He seriously just said he loved me and that he wanted to be with me! I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. I finally got what I wanted after such a long wait. I was so happy that started to laugh. Everything was too perfect right now.

He was smiling at me "What is so funny?"

"Doesn't fell so good when you're not in on the joke, now does it?" I said still giggling and smiling

He smiled and waited patiently and I stopped laughing but my smile never left.

"Well I think it's funny, that only a near-death experience could make us see what we wanted even though it was there the whole time."

"Us?" sly said smiling my favorite smile that always made my heart flutter

"Yes us! Before I passed out, that's all could really think about. I thought I was going to die and never know if we were ever meant to be something more."

"Well I always knew I loved you, but you were the one always in denial!" he teased

"Shut up and come here" I smiled and gave him another kiss. I started to wrap my arms around his neck but he started to pull away.

"What?" I said slightly annoyed

He laughed and said "Don't you hear that? Your heart beat is going crazy and I have to be more careful until your better."

I laughed too. My heart was pounding in my chest like it was about to pop out of my chest. My life was seemed so perfect right now. Then I saw Bentley enter the room and he had the biggest smile on his face.

**Sly POV**

"Bentley what is it?" I asked

"Sly can you come out here for a second"

"Sure" I said slightly confused by his expression

"You didn't actually believe that I was that hopeless and that Carmelita was going to die did you?" Bentley said still smiling.

"Bentley, what are you talking about?" I said looking even more confused.

"Sly, me and Penelope came up with a plan to tell you that Carmelita had little to no chance to survive so that way you would tell her how you felt. I pretty sure if told you that she was already making a speedy recovery, you might have changed your mind. The reason it took us so long was that we had to perform surgery and it was a huge success! Her heart is stronger than ever with the pacemaker we gave her."

When everything that Bentley said finally sunk in my whole body froze. So that means? She was going to live! My life seemed perfect now. I gave Bentley a huge hug and then I punched him lightly on the arm

"What was that for?" he said laughing

"For making me think I was going to lose her. But thank you Bentley, for everything you really put things into perspective" I said smiling

"That's what friends are for" he said smiling back.

I got the girl of my dreams and learned that Bentley and my father were right, like always. You really need to really cherish everything you have and take advantage of life. Do everything you wanted to do and don't hold back and wonder what could have been because you never know when it might be too late. I walked back in to Carmelita's room and saw that she had feel asleep. She has been through a lot and deserved to rest. I sat down next her and while she slept I fantasized about the future that now was waiting for us.

"_Dad was right, this was worth the fight" _

**Well, what do you think? :) i fooled you all :D hope you like the ending and i would like to say thanks to carmen23, aslan333,Snowangel02, and slycoopergi****rl14. All of you are to way too kind and i appreciate that you like my story. :D**** So yea, hope you like it!**_  
><em>


End file.
